A new hope
by Milysel
Summary: What might happen if Jesus was a girl and was born now, in the XXIst century.
1. Chapter 1

Mary and Joe were living in a calm town called Nazareth in Israel. Both were young adults and simple workers. They were paid just enough to live decently, but for them it was enough as they enjoyed a frugal life. Mary was Jewish and Joe was Muslim. They had chosen to live in Nazareth because it was one of the largest Muslim-predominant cities of Israel.

One night, while Mary was smoking outside, she got a premonition. An angel called Gabriel suddenly appeared in the sky, haloed by a thin coat of light. He told her : "Mary, God is with you. Don't be afraid, you're pregnant and you'll have a daughter ; you'll name her Jess. She is the modern Messiah and she will protect the people of this world from the sufferings they impose to themselves." Mary instantly thought : "How is it possible ? I am a virgin…". Gabriel answered this silent interrogation : "It is the power of the Lord. The Holy Ghost will come to you. Your cousin Elizabeth also received a gift from him, you should see her."

Thus Mary conceived her daughter with the Holy Ghost.

Around three weeks before Mary was due, she and Joe went to Bethlehem. Situated in Palestine, this town was also Muslim-predominant but somewhat governed by Israel. It was not the perfect place to be for a pregnant woman but Joe's parents wanted to see them before the birth of the baby. Unfortunately, their apartment was really too small to welcome their son and his wife. The future parents looked for a hotel, but they were all full !

Suddenly, as they were walking in the streets, they heard screams of terror and gunshots sounds. It was a surprise attack! They immediately ran to Joe's parents' home. Mary went into labour but they could not take her to the hospital. Finally, during the night, she gave birth to an adorable baby. Mary and Joe named her Jess, as the angel had asked them to do.

Not really far from Bethlehem, a group of shepherds was having a break. They were going back to work when the angel Gabriel magically appeared to them. His voice echoed in their heads : "Our savior is born, go and see her. I will guide you through the town !". A sharp light broke the sky, shining an arrow above them. Astonished, they did not react but just followed the path, believing they took too much weed that night.

Bethlehem was empty. Only the sound of police sirens was resounding in the streets. When the shepherds finally found the apartment of Joe's parents, they knocked at the door and tiptoed in. Mary and Joe were not willing to open their doors to strangers during a night of slaughter. However, they followed the advice of Gabriel and let in all the citizens who came to see their adorable daughter.

As soon as they saw Jess, the shepherds exclaimed : "Wow, she is so beautiful ! What a calming presence ! A star is born ! We must go back to the village to announce this to our families."

Mary and Joe were really surprised by what was happening. They did not really expect that the angel's prophecy would come true. After a night of congratulations, they were tired and closed their door to strangers to enjoy Jess' first days.

Far away to the North, three high-ranking generals felt something strange : they immediately knew that a Messiah was born. They asked to meet the Israeli Prime Minister, Herode, to let him know a miracle was about to happen.

The three generals, Melchior, Caspar and Balthazar decided to offer to the baby precious gifts. But the Prime Minister did not really understand what the three wanted. He understood that the future leader of Palestine was born and that his generals wanted to swear allegiance to him. He felt threatened by a future coup d'etat and decided to act now. He sent the generals back with their armies and launched an attack against it enemy the day after.

Fortunately, the Magi succeeded in finding Jess in Bethlehem. Before the astounded eyes of her parents, they offered her three wonderful gifts : gold, philosopher stone and a flask of antimatter. Then they advised Mary and Joe to flee from Palestine, because Herode planned to destroy all the cities of the country.

Mary and Joe listened to them and left to Jordanite.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess grew up surrounded by her loving parents. She was brilliant at school. She loved learning and discovering the world. She was also great in sports and art. Wherever she went, she was appreciated. Mary and Joe were working a lot to give her the best future they could. They did not give her a religious education, because they knew that as the daughter of the Lord she would learn by herself.

Jess was now a pretty twelve-year-old teenager. Mary and Joe, with their sons and daughters, were going to Jerusalem for the traditional Easter pilgrimage. They were leaving a service station when they realized that Jess was not in the van. They panicked and came back to the station but they did not find her. They called her on her phone and she told them : "Don't worry mom, I hitched a car and I'm in Jerusalem ! See you later!".

When Mary and Joe found Jess, she was talking with eminent priests of the town. They were amazed that she could know so many things and explain it with such maturity.

Then, at the age of fifteen, Jess met her cousin John. She asked him to baptize her to embrace the Christian religion. Mary and Joe were really surprised! They thought Jess might choose between one of their own religions, but they did not exactly know from which Lord Jess was the daughter. _Joe had more and more doubts about his premonition and the strange birth of Jess. But he continued to consider Jess as his own. _

Jess, as any teenager, had many friends. However, because her parents often moved, she did not have friends to share all of her days with. Of course, she kept in touch with many thanks to social networks, but it was different. She was sixteen and wanted to have true relationships.

She walked through the village when she met two boys who had approximatively the same age as her.

"- Hey, who are you? My name is Peter and this is my younger brother Andrew.

\- My name is Jess, can I join you tonight? My parents left me there and all my brothers went with them to work.

\- Sure! We are going to see a movie. Let's go, we're late, we'll talk while drinking something at the cafeteria.

\- Thanks! It will be great."

It was the beginning of a great adventure. Peter and Andrew wanted to discover the country and they planned a road trip with Jess. They brought two friends, Philippine and her brother Nathan. They stopped in Cana, a little town to refuel. It was late and they wanted to take a break. They entered a bar to have some drinks. Unfortunately, all were minors so the barman refused to give them alcohol. Jess was really angry.

"Whatever, people here drink too much alcohol anyway! They are dangerous, many of them took their cars after drinking and cause accidents ! They have to stop being drunks."

She asked the barman if she could visit the cellar. He refused but Philippine was really convincing. When they finally reach the end of the stairs, Jess put her hands on the wall and whispered something. Then she asked the barman to have something to drink. He refused, Jess became really angry so he finally accepted.

"Wow Jess, what did you do to the bottles?" asked Peter.

"- The beer still have exactly the same taste, but I don't feel any alcohol inside ! Can I use a breathalyzer ?

\- Sure, it's just better for your health if you can drink without alcohol…"

It was Jess' first miracle. People in the bar were really impressed but we cannot say that this transformation made them happy!

When they arrived in Jerusalem, it was full of tourists. In front of the main temple, camera flashes were everywhere. In small streets, there were many gift shops, which sold Chinese magnets or postcards. Jess was furious:

"See this temple of consumption we have there! What a pity to have all these people coming here just to tell their friends they made a great trip!"

With these words she started to destroy the stalls of the market. Her friends did not understand why she was so angry, as they themselves loved this collection of little things. They had to quickly escape the police called by the owners, also angry that a girl from nowhere destroyed their stalls.

When things settled down, Jess and her friends visited Jerusalem and Jess generously helped homeless people. By touching them, she made them cleaner, healthier. Those who were sick stop being so, those who were alcoholic never touched a bottle again, all discovered a wallet full of coins inside their pockets. Those were her first miracles! And it made people happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess and her friends crossed the Golan plateau. There, they met an Iranian, a woman who followed the armed forces in Israel. There were strong political tensions between Iran and Israel at this time. Jess was waiting for her friends to bring back food when the Iranian sat next to her. She immediately started to talk with her.

"Hi ! My name's Jess. Who are you and why do you keep your veil ?

\- Oh, I don't know you and I don't want to talk with a fucking Israelite ! Go away and leave me on this bench.

\- Well, sorry. I just feel pain inside of you. Can you give me some water please ? I'm so thirsty …

\- What else? A coffee also ? What an impertinent teen …

\- I promise to give you eternal freedom and to never go thirsty again if you let me drink just a little bit of your bottle.

\- Well, said the woman really surprised. Let's see what you can do… "

Jess put her hands on the shoulder of the woman and started reciting a poem in a low voice. The eyes of the Iranian girl grew large. She started to cry. She looked astonished to Jess who was just smiling.

\- I don't know who you are but thank you, said the woman.

Jess delicately took off the veil of the woman.

"You don't need this now."

Peter, Andrew, Philippine and Nathan were back where they let Jess waiting. They were shocked by the situation.

"Jess ! She is an Iranian, how can you touch her ?! And you are taking off her veil, we are going to be put in jail. Let's go !"

"You don't understand but Lord is the same for anyone, even if you don't believe it for the moment."

Jess and her friends met a lot of people during the holidays. The twin sisters Jacky and Jeannette for instance. They followed Jess wherever she went, they all slept together in the tent put on the top of the car. A classic experience for young people. Fortunately Peter got his driver's license just before summer, so he could transport all the team through the region. Indeed, taking the train was a little bit expensive. But Jess was well welcomed in any place she went and spoke. The only annoying thing was that she was tracked by the Israelian police which was convinced she could be dangerous.

Back to the north, Jess met other cool people such as Simone and Janisse. The first one was at school with her but had moved so they did not see each other for a while. The second one was working in the supermarket where the crew bought some food and he was immediately fascinated by Jess' discourse.

In fact, Jess did not leave anyone indifferent. Both Palestinians and Israelites loved hearing her explaining life. When they met poor people begging in street, often dirty, she just sat next to them, talked shortly with them and by sharing a physical contact, they regain strength and faith. It was hard to be a woman in this world, Jess often faced old men, self-assured, who could not believe that a young woman could be more efficient than them. Jess accomplished a lot of miracles during her trip. She even succeeded in curing the seropositive!

It was harder and harder to travel incognito. People sent messages to locate Jess, TV channels were always behind her asking some cruel questions, Facebook groups had been created to support and follow her.

Matthew was part of an obscure political organization which sometimes provoked surprise attacks to discourage people from voting. He wanted to see Jess at least once, but he knew she was pure and he was not. But Jess came directly to him!

"Follow me" she simply told him.

Matthew organized a large party for Jess and her friends. At this party, Jess met Thea and Tom. Finally, Jess thought it was the moment to choose between her friends who were the most willing to follow her though the world to propagate what she felt about it.

After that night, she called the eleven friends already mentioned, the twelvth one was Jude, a shy boy who always helped them.

This little group went to the region's refugee camps, crossed the desert, went everywhere to spread their knowledge. Jess did not want to take the plane because of the pollution it caused.

They faced many hardships and discussions about the life sense, but they resisted. Jess fell in love with a metis called Jane. As soon as that was revealed a tornado of hate was on her. But what could she say? She was just in love… Jess felt like she was treated like a celebrity and could not say anything without being misunderstood by the media. They were always compared to a trendy sect whereas they were only trying to protest against the absurdity of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Time went by, accompanied by hundreds of people. The young adults were back in Israel and they took a crucial decision. It should have been the moment for Jess and her friends to came back to school, but after had all they lived together, no one felt like returning to a normal life.

Mary and Joe, Jess' parents were of course afraid to let their daughter leave them. However they knew that she would be protected by her father, Lord, so they accepted. All parents did the same and it was the beginning of an incredible journey for the team.

"- It is so cool to be there with you ! say Peter. I love you Jess, you are the best thing that happened in my entire life !

\- Haha, you know that in fact it is going to be the hardest part of your life Peter ? Where are the other boys ? We are going to miss our train !

The teenagers ran happily to the train station. There were flashes and cameras all around them, plus many people who had come to see Jess. After two months under pressure, they did not care about these people. They arrived in Lebanon, then they took a boat to Italy. Indeed, crossing Syria was not safe, and as they could not take the plane, they preferred to travel by cargo.

The sea was really calm. "God protects us" Jess whispered. The journey to Italy took a few days. When they arrived, they decided to rest in the port.

\- "Europe is so different from Israel, Jacky exclaimed ! Don't you think so Jeanette ?

\- Well, I supposed people are different but it seems that we have the same American way of life. Look at these people : wearing jeans, with phones in their hands, maybe even playing Pokemon Go !

\- Come on girls, called Matthew, we're going to stay in this little hotel and Jess wants to visit the town to help the poor."

The small group spent their day visiting the streets, Jess accomplishing miracles surrounded by cameras and by some experts. Magicians came to learn her tricks but she was really angry to be asked how she do that and if the people she cured were accomplices.

The night came and there was more and more wind.

"It's going to rain strongly tonight", affirmed Jess. "We must prepare to help people, take your raincoat, we don't know what's going to happen."

Indeed, at 3 a.m. Jess had a nightmare that woke her up.

"Guys, get up and hurry, thousands of people are needing our help."

Immediately, all dressed up and ran behind her to the port.

"This way", shouted Jess. "This must be the last emergency boat."

Jude asked : "what happens ? Where do we go ?"

She answered quickly "I feel a presence, might be some migrants stuck in the tempest... We're going to join the boat of Carola Rackete, the Sea Watch. She is the only one ready to risk her own life for others, and the only captain talented enough to carry a boat in a sea in fury."

The crew followed Jess, they went on the boat and crossed the sea. It moved and moved. Jude felt he would throw up. Finally, they could see a weak glow emerging from the dark water. "There !" pointed Philippine. Carola Rackete took the boat as close as she could from the poor boat of refugees. "Come on guys, throw them cords, and pull them to our ship."

Jess' team threw and pulled the cords, again and again. Suddenly, they heard a scream. A young girl had fallen from the migrant ship and was drowning. Jess jumped from the Sea Watch. A thin coat of light around her, she did not enter the water. She was just there. Walking on the sea. Everyone stopped working and opened their mouth, astonished. Jess ran to the little girl, took her in her arms and went back to the boat. "Go ahead my friends, don't stop helping people, never stop helping good lives !"

After that, they came back to the port and all people who saw and filmed her, broadcasted this miracle throughout the world. Jess was incredible !

All her apostles - as she loved calling them tenderly - were the greatest influencers of social networks. They all had millions of followers and all they said was amplified and shared on the web : they could reach people all over the world. Arrived in Europe, they decided to separate in smaller groups to travel. Jess wanted to visit her girlfriend Jane in her grand-parents country in Africa, she asked Peter, Andrew and Thea to come with her. The sisters Jacky and Jeanette with Nathan decided to reach the north of Europe, Philippine, Janisse and Matthew the east part, finally Simone, Jude and Tom went to the western coast.

Before she left them, Jess told her friends a prophecy.

"One day we will cross the Ocean to discover new lands. America is dangerous. I will be arrested. I will die. You will be sad but don't worry. I'll be back three days later."


	5. Chapter 5

Jess with Peter, Andrew and Thea wanted to go to Liberia, a small country on the African west coast. Before that, they crossed Spain and then Gibraltar Strait to arrive in Morocco. It was hot and sunny, but people were less welcoming. Indeed, a girl like Jess who claimed she could save lives in a conservative country was badly treated and could even be put in jail.

They followed the coast to Senegal. Many people came to see Jess. The problem was often the language, but fortunately, Jess was gifted and could translate everything she heard.

As she was preaching in a desert, she noticed that anyone had come with food.

"- Thank you for your attention my brothers and sisters, now we should eat all together." People looked around them, trying to know if someone brought food. There was a long silent pause. Finally a young boy ran to Jess and gave her a box.

"- I cooked that this morning, but it is not enough for everyone…

\- Don't worry, it will be ok. Thank you, said Jess.

\- Hum Jess, can you explain what are you going to do with a spoonful of cooked manioc and a chicken wings for fifty people ? asked Andrew.

\- You'll see, can you asked people to make a line behind this young boy ?"

While people were waiting to eat, Jess sat on a rock. She told them :

"See this food ! Take it as if it were my body, drink this water as it were my blood !" and she started to divide everything.

Peter, Andrew and Thea were a bit doubtful by these words but much to their surprise, they saw the food doubled in Jess' hands ! It was like she was a magician, closing her hand on a single ball and opening it with two ! People could not believe their eyes, there were overjoyed.

"Come, take some food, and then eat it !" said Jess.

Everyone ate their fill and it was another miracle that would enter the legend.

They then took a car to join Liberia. When they arrived, Jane was in tears.

"- Jess ! You arrived too late… I sent you a ton of messages, but my cousin Lazarious is already dead, waaaaah

\- Come on Jane, I'm sure we can do something… Just …"

Jess was also crying as she loved Jane more than anyone. Empathy made her feel all her girlfriend could feel and it was unbearable. She stammered :

"- Take me to his tomb, I want to pray for him at least once

\- Sure, follow me."

They went to the cemetery. Jess knelt face to the huge stone. After a few seconds of silent she raised her hands and declared :

"Lazarious, stand up and walk !"

The headstone started to rumble, and under their very eyes it moved. Lazarious appeared, in his death costume.

"- My sisters, I'm glad … to be here and see you !

\- Lazarious ! Thank you so much Jess, I couldn't live without you ! said Jane

\- I'm so happy to make you smile, if you could imagine… answered Jess. Now we should go back discreetly to your house and prepare Lazarious' return."

The teens went back, they celebrated it this happily and stayed with Jane until they continued their trip through Africa.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey of Jess and her apostles lasted five years. They all became wise and smart young adults. They controled their image on social networks, they carefully planned their visits in all countries of Europe, Africa and even Asia ! Indeed, Philippine, Janisse, Matthew, Simone, Jude and Tom discovered this wonderful continent, bringing their knowledge and comprehension of God. It was sometimes easier than to travel in Europe because they were less known. Despite some selfies in the streets, they were less recognized and could talk with the inhabitants easily. Buddhism was close to what Jess wanted to share.

After these years of travelling, they all met in England.

"- You're so tall now Andrew !

\- You're hum… pretty Jacky…

\- Haha, you look like a real adult now Janisse !

\- I'm so happy to see you IRL ! Texting is not enough…"

Jess explained them what they would do now.

"- Dear friends, I'm so glad to see you altogether. We grew up. We shared the power and the tenderness of God all around the world, except in America. It is time for us to complete our mission. This continent could not last without our education. But remember, the day we cross the Ocean to discover new lands, we'll fight America and its dangers. I will be arrested. I will die. You will be sad but don't worry. I'll be back three days later."

The crew embarked for his last journey. They took the Zero Emission's boat already tested by Greta Thunberg, the young climate activist and reached America at the beginning of April. They started preaching but media are vehement in this part of the world. They were spied on, everything they said was recorded and distorted to be published in tabloids. They suffered from multiples attacks but fortunately, they never got badly hurt.

For Jude, this situation was particularly complicated. Indeed, during his long travel through Asia, he had realized that he was in love with Jess. But she would never look at him that way. He had missed Jess, and when he saw her again, he wanted to prove his worth to her ; but Jane insisted on coming with them in the United States so he could never express his feelings to Jess. He was so jealous of Jane, this poor metis who lived in the middle of nowhere. Moreover, he felt Jess had changed since the beginning. She was now always talking of her, and her miracles, and what she did here or there. Some like Peter still admired her but for Jude it was enough. The racist context of Louisiana made it worse.

As they were preparing the meal for dinner, Jane entered with a bottle of perfume. She emptied it on Jess' head.

"- What are you doing Jane ! exclaimed Jude. That's Chanel n°5 ! That's cost hundreds of dollars ! We could sell it and re-distribute everything to poor people in the streets !

\- Hey Jude, that's ok. She just wanted to offer me something, understand her, said calmly Jess.

\- But Jess ! You taught us to be simple and humble. How can you tolerate this kind of actions ? shouted desperately Jude.

\- Well, I know what love is… sighed Jess." She caressed Jane's hair. "Thank you sweetheart."

Jude clenched her fists, felt tears coming to his eyes. Tom who knew Jude well having spent five years together, got closer than him.

"Everything will be right Jude. Take a deep breath or take a break, I'll give you a cigarette."

Jude was shaken, he ran outside. He was walking in the streets at night when he saw a gathering.

"- Hi all, can I join you ?

\- I know you ! said a tall boy, you are a friend of the girl who pretend to be our savior !"

They all laughed.

"We are going to kill you my friend, do you agree with what this bitch says ? You are not from here, fucking Israelite !

\- Well, actually not that much… started Jude.

\- Prove it, challenged him the chief of the group.

\- I could bring her to you. Tomorrow, at midnight at the night club on the main road. You could do everything you want with her. Hurt her. Do everything you want with Jane, her metis girlfriend.

\- Haha, we'll see. If you succeeded in kissing her in the club, we'll give you hum, 100 bucks and then we'll play together. Deal ?

\- Deal."

When Jude was back home, it was the end of the dinner. Jess talked.

"- I feel the end of the story my friends. One of you, the latecomer, will betray me.

\- Are you kidding Jess ? I just come back and you want me to leave. Well I do !"

Jude left the kitchen and went to his bed.

The next day, Jude insisted on bringing the group to the night club of the main road. They accepted, it had been a long time since they did something funny together. Jude offered some alcohol. While they were dancing, Jude felt the eyes of the gangsters he met the eve. He got close to Jess. Really close. He looked at her. He was a bit drunk. They danced together and suddenly, he kissed her on the lips. Jess did not move. She looked at Jude with a little grimace.

"Killing the person you love the most with a kiss, strange idea Jude…"

He did not answer. After that, all went really fast. Strong men arrived from everywhere, captured Jess, they hit her and took her outside. Jude ran out, just realizing what was happening. He tried to change gangsters' mind but it was too late. He drank another bottle and as he was fleeing, got hit by a car. He died before arriving at the hospital.


	7. Epilogue

Jess was alone in a dark chamber. She could feel the pain inside her whole body. She sighed. A policeman entered.

"I was told you are a lier, butch girl, born from Muslim and Jewish parents but pretending to be the daughter of the Christian God. Don't you think you're going over the top ?"

Jess did not say anything. The man continued.

"- But my wife believed you're the savior. So I don't know what I should do. The government will give me much money to arrest you and make you disappear; your friends are also ready to pay for your freedom. If you're a good person, please tell me what I must do with you.

\- Well. The prophecy want me do disappear. Do so.

\- I don't want to have the responsibility of such a decision. I'll let the Supreme Court decide."

Jess was sued and the judgement came incredibly fast. She didn't ask for an advocate. She was condemned to years of prison.

While she was leaving the court, a surprise bomb attack destroyed the car where she was. The body was never found.

Her apostles cried a lot, but continued their mission.

One day, they were all sat on the grass when they heard the noise of eleven notifications. They opened their phones and saw this message :

"Dear friends, I'm not dead. I'm only where I supposed to be. And of course I'm in your memories and hearts 😊 I will be with you wherever you go. Please don't forget me. And please, complete your destiny. You will bring peace to this world. I'm waiting for you in another world. Jess xoxo"


End file.
